Secret Admirer (Secretum Cultor Praecipuus)
by E.Night94
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy receive the same mysterious note. A secret admirer wants to meet him on the top of the Astronomy tower, but when they get there they hit each other with the spell Mutare Sexum. The results leave them in shock. AU, work in progress, not perfect Please Review


**Secret Admirer**

 **(Secretum Cultor Praecipuus)**

 **Notes of the heart**

 **Harry-** Harry was in the Gryffindor common room playing chess with Ron when an owl swooped in through the open window to drop a note on Harry's lap.

 _Harry,_

 _I have watch you from afar for too long_

 _now. Meet me tonight at midnight at the top_

 _of the astronomy tower. Use secret word:_

 _Mutare Sexum._

 _Secret Admirer_

Harry smiled to himself after reading the note before tell Ron that he had a date that night.

 **Draco-** Draco sat alone in the library researching a potion for Professor Snape when an owl dropped a note on his lap.

Draco _,_

 _I have watch you from afar for too long_

 _now. Meet me tonight at midnight at the top_

 _of the astronomy tower. Use secret word:_

 _Mutare Sexum._

 _Secretum Cultor Praecipuus_

Draco packed up his notes and books and went down to his dorm to get ready. He made it to the astronomy a little before midnight. Nobody was there but as he was early so he waited. Just as the clock struck twelve he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Draco turned to see who had written the note. Just then Harry removed his clock.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed reaching for his wand. Harry grabbed his too and they pointed them at each other before shouting the first thing that came to mind.

"MUTARE SEXUM." There was a blinding flash of light and when their vision cleared they looked down to see the damage. Draco screamed and Harry nearly fainted when they saw that they both now appeared to be girls. Just then Snape and McGonagall rushed in, paling at the sights of their students. Snape rushed to Draco's side while McGonagall helped Harry sit down. Both student's explained what had happened to their Head of House. The Professors shared a look before telling their students to wait for them in the hospital wing. When they got there Harry knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. She came out in a dressing gown, her hair in curlers.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." She scolded, leading Harry to a bed. After sitting down Harry told her what had happened. She told Draco to wait on the next bed while she summon curtains. She asked Harry to lie down and began scanning. After some time she shook her head.

"Well Harry, lucky as always. Gender changing spells are very dangerous. They should only be preformed by professional Healers. That being said it appears that the spell was successful. You are now a girl and as such there are a few things you should know about your new body. However they will have to wait as I really must check on young Malfoy. As for reversing the spell, that will have to wait until I can contact St. Mango's." Madam Pomfrey moved the curtains from around Harry's bed to around Draco's bed. By the time she was finished with Draco Snape and McGonagall had arrived with Dumbledore.

"Madam, how are our young student doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are two perfectly healthy young girls Headmaster. As such I will be needing to have a rather sensitive convection with them. We will also be needing to contact Miss Malfoy's parents to receive permission to contact another healer. I am not verse enough in sex change spells to reverse this. We should also contact Miss Potter's guardians to inform them of what happened but that can wait. Both girls will also be needing new clothing, but I can lend them something for tonight."

"Let me tell her Headmaster." Snape asked an evil smile spreading across his face before vanishing. "Also I should be the one to inform the Malfoys."

"Very well Severus. You may take the ladies shopping tomorrow. You may also take them to inform both sets of guardians. I am sure both girls can fine some cloths to wear for tomorrows outing. I will be

expecting you back before dinner. As for tonight I must ask you ladies to stay here until we can find a more permanent arrangement. Madam I leave them in your very capable care. Good night dears." Dumbledore said sweeping from the room. Snape bowed to the ladies before following.

"I will inform Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that you will be spending the night here but they will be seeing you in the morning." McGonagall told Harry before leaving. Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a nightgown and a pair of panties before summing curtains so she could change. Pomfrey did the same for Draco before heading back to bed. Once both girls were settled into their beds the curtains vanished. Early the next morning Harry was awoken by Snape and Dumbledore whispering. Harry tried to pretend she was asleep but Draco stirred awake in the next bed. Snape spotted the girls awake.

"Good morning ladies." He greeted in an almost friendly voice, handing them dressing robes. "I want you both to go to your respected houses and acquirer clothing for today outing. Once dressed meet me in the Entrance Hall. Draco, please wear something appropriate for the muggle world and Potter do not forget your cloak." With that Snape left. Draco went to Pancey while Harry went to Hermione. When Harry got to the 5th year girl's dorm she knocked. Hermione answered rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Harry!" She nearly shouted before lowing her voice. "What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

"I'm kinda a girl now." Harry answered.

"What! How?"

"Malfoy and I hit each other with a sex change spell. That's why I was in the hospital wing last night. Didn't McGonagall tell you and Ron that last night?"

"She just said that you were in the hospital wing but you were fine. So Malfoy is a girl too."

"Yeah. Dumbledore is having Snape take us shopping and to notify our families. I was wondering if I could borrow some cloths from you, just until I can get my own."

"Really? Do you think that's wise, going with Snape and Malfoy, I mean. What if they did this just to get you to Voldemort? I mean Malfoy lives at the Death Eater's headquarters." Hermione asked going to her dresser and pulling cloths out. Harry just shrugged entering the girl's dorms for the first time. They were pretty much the same as the boy's, just neater and all the dressers had mirrors.

"I don't think Dumbledore would let Snape hand me over and I'm taking my cloak with me too. I dough Malfoy planed this. If he, well she now, did then I wouldn't have gotten the spell from the note. I heard Malfoy tell Snape that she got a note and that is where she got the spell too. I think someone else set this up but I think it was a prank not a plan for the _dark lord_. If it was I would most likely have had a dream about it like I did last year. He has something else planned." Harry told Hermione changing into the cloths she handed over. Harry had a little trouble with the bra but with Hermione's help she managed. Once dressed, Harry ran over to the boy's dorms to fetch her invisibility cloak. Ron awoke to the sound of someone going though Harry's trunk.

"Harry?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hermione?" He asked louder spotting the skirt Harry was wearing.

"Nope, it's me." Harry said emerging from the trunk with her cloak.

"Harry? Why are you wearing Hermione's cloths?" Ron asked waking the rest of the boys.

"Because I'm a girl now."

"What!"

"Ask Hermione I have to run. Snape is waiting to take me shopping. If I don't come back tell Dumbledore he's an iodide." Harry joked swing the cloak over herself as she left. When Harry made it to the Entrance Hall she found Draco arguing with Snape.

"OK, Potter, here's the plan. We are going to floo to the Malfoy's first, then to Privet Drive. After that we will have a Portkey take us to France to shop. This way we wont have to worry about Death Eaters." Snape explained before Harry had even removed her cloak. Draco startled at Harry's sudden appearance.

"All right." Harry said, following Snape through the front doors. They had to use the floo at the Hog's Head to keep the ministry from finding out. As Snape lead the way Harry put the cloak back on. It didn't take long for the trio to find themselves in the back of a rather dingy pub that smelt like goats. Harry removed the cloak as Draco disappeared into the green flames with a shout of Malfoy Manor. After tucking her cloak into her sweater pocket Harry followed, careful to take a large breath before entering the fire. Harry stumbled out onto a dark marble hearth. She took a moment to settle before stepping deeper into the room and swinging the cloak back on. Harry's scar was prickling telling her that Voldemort was somewhere in the manor too. Snape stepped gracefully out of the fire and muttered "Stay close." to Harry before heading for the stairs Draco was standing on.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Draco told Snape motioning for Harry to follow. Snape nodded and the girls left. Draco's bedroom was huge. It consisted of basically three room in one all decorated in dark greens and blues. The woods were even so dark they looked black. A large sitting area was placed in front of a large orient fireplace. There was a large portrait of dragons above the mantle and dragons were caved into the fireplace. In one corner was a study with a large desk facing the window and three tall bookcases. The other corner of the room was taken up by the biggest bed Harry had ever seen sitting upon a raised platform. Dragons adorned the head-board, foot-board, and all four post. The canopy was a tapestry of the constellation Draco and the stars around it. Next to it were two open doors. One lead to a huge white marble bathroom that sparkled even in the dim light. The other lead to a large walk-in closet. Once they were in Draco's room Harry removed her cloak but keep it on her.

"It's OK." Draco said. "The Death Eaters aren't allowed up here."

"Not even your Aunt?" Harry asked.

"Expensively my Aunt." Draco laughed. Harry relaxed a little but she had to ask.

"What about Voldemort? I know he is here." Draco hissed at the Dark Lord's name before frowning.

"The Dark Lord in not allowed up here either. Mum doesn't want me around any of that. How do you know he is here."

"My scar, it hurts whenever he is close." Harry said sitting down and relaxing a bit.

"Like its being cut open?"

"No, more like my head is splitting in two."

"Really! Then how did you manage to escape last year?"

"By the time Vol..." Harry trailed off seeing the look on Draco's face. "How about I call him Tom."

"Why?"

"That's his real name, his birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You rearrange the letters it spells out I am Lord Voldemort. Sixteen year old Riddle did it for me while we were in the Chamber of Secrets."

"You've been inside the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, I had to kill the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, then destroyed his diary with the fang I got cot in my arm to save Ginny."

"First how did you get the sword, and second how did you survive the Basilisk's venom?"

"Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, flew the sorting hat to me before blinding the Basilisk. I pulled the sword from the hat. After the Basilisk was dead Fawkes healed the wound with his tears." Harry pulled up her sleeve to show Draco the scar left behind.

"Wow." Draco whispered. Harry just shrugged like it was no big deal. "You do that a lot, don't you? The hero thing,"

"Not really, I just kinda fall into these things. I could never get through it without help." Draco just starred at Harry like she had grown another head.

"Gryffindors are known to be modest but that a bit much." Snape chuckled from the doorway. He stepped aside to allow Draco's parents to enter. Draco's mother went straight to her daughter and gave her a big hug before holding her back to look her over. It reminded Harry of the way Mrs. Weasley always treated her. This made Harry smile. Draco's father hung back by the door with Snape.

"How are you dear?" Draco's mum asked her.

"I'm fine mother, really, the daughter you always wanted." Draco joked.

"Who is you little friend?" Draco's father asked eyeing Harry. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry Potter Father, she is Harry Potter."

"What is he doing here?" Draco's father snared causing Draco to sigh, her mother to roll her eyes, and Snape to shake his head.

"She, I'm a She now." Harry said unfazed by Lucius' anger. "Your father is not the scariest thing in the world." She told Draco. "There are two things scarier. Snape, especially when he sneaks up on you while your sleepwalking." Harry paused to give Snape a look.

"You sleepwalk?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry chuckled. "I needed a reason to be out of bed. I was rat hunting, only I didn't know I was looking for a rat, long story. So, Snape, and Dementors. Full body Patronus are good but Dementors are still scary."

"Aren't you scared of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"No. He's tried to kill me four times already. What more could he do?"

"The Cruciatus curse." Lucius pointed out.

"He did that last time. Yeah, it hurt, but I've been through worst." Harry stated.

"Like what?" Snape asked.

"My parents dieing..." Harry trailed shrugging.

"That was his doing." Lucius put in.

"True, but what happened after had nothing to do with him. He has done his worst and I survived. What is there to be scared of." Harry responded.

"What happened after?" Snape asked, knowing it would be something the muggle did.

"We should be going. I don't think Dumbledore will wont us gone all day." Harry said dodging the question.

"He said to return before dinner." Snape said but didn't push Harry to answer. He knew the look in her eyes, the look of an abused child. He use to bare such a look.

"Well." Narcissa said. "Let's get still have to stop by the muggles before heading to France and I have a feeling the convertion just got longer." She lead the way back to the floo room and Snape went first. With a shout of Figg's they all made it to the squib's house that babysat Harry as a child. Harry stumbled a bit coming out but she was starting to get use to the floo. Harry lead the way to #4 Privet Drive. She moved aside to let Snape ring the doorbell. Her Aunt Patuina answered the door before trying to slam it in Snape's face. He cot it and pushed his way in trailed by Harry and the Malfoys. Harry saw the look on both Snape and her Uncle Vernon's face and decided to go streight to her room. Draco hover in the background waiting for her chance to snoop about. Snape lead the way into the sitting room standing by the fireplace. Narcissa sat in the chair by Snape while Lucius stood behind her. Patuina and Vernon sat on the couch. Dudley was away at school. With a flick of Snape's wand all the drapes closed and the room was encased in a silenting charm.

"I want to know what you did to Harry." Snape demanded in a quiet voice, and when Vernon tried to denie it Snape pointed his wand at him. "Don't even _try_ to denie it." His voice hadn't risen from its quiet tone but the look in his eyes told that he was not to be messed with.

"What do you want to know?" Patuina muttered not daring to look at Snape.

"Everything, starting with the cubored under the stairs." Snape hissed. As Patuina and Vernon tried to defend thier actions to a very pissed off Snape Draco was expolring the kitchen. She took her time to examen all the odd muggle catraptions that she had never seen before. Things like the toaster, dishwasher, and refridgarator fasenated her. She moved on to the dinning room looking at all of the muggle photos fasanated by the fact that they didn't move. She spotted the adults and saw the tenchen in her Godfather, Snape. She disided not to interup and went to explore upsairs when she spotted the cuboard that use to be Harry's room. She was curiuse why muggles would need three locks on a coat closet. She open it but it looked nomal so she dug. Near the back was a lose floorboard. She plide it up and found some old journals. Harry had stolden then from Dudley when they were younger. During the week long punishments of being locked in the small space Harry would write in them, careful not to let Patuina,Vernon, or Dudley know he had them. Draco opened the first one and saw Harry's named. She looked around to make sure Harry wouldn't find her before starting to read. She made it about five pages in before her tears overtook her. She knew Harry might consider it a betrayol but she had to show them to Snape. Gathering herself from the floor she headed for the sitting room. The moment she walked in everyone went silent.

"Draco, sweetheart, are you alright?" Narcissa asked. Draco just shook her head no before speaking.

"You need to read these." She said handing the journals to Snape. "I'm going to find Harry."

"I think she is in her room sweetie. I saw her go upstairs." Narcissa told her. She nodded heading for the stairs.

"What do you mean she, Harry is a boy." Patuina stated.

"Not anymore. That's why we are here, to tell you that Harry was hit with a sex change spell. Your nephew is now a neice. Our son was hit as well." Narcissa explained. Mean while Snape was reading the same journal Draco had. As soon as Narcissa was done speaking he slamed the book shut, tears glising in his eyes.

"We are leaving. Cissy, can you take the girls to France without me? I need to talk with Dumbledore about this." Snape stated.

"I'll go with you to Hogwarts. I don't really want to be draged around France by three girls." Lucius said.

"It's Ok Severus, I can handle the girls on my own. You boys would just be a downer." Narcissa added.

Snape left the sitting room stopping to look in the cuboard. He slamed the door before heading upstairs. He paused at the top stairing a the door with a dosin locks and a cat flap. He tentely open it to find Draco holding Harry who was crying. The room they were in was shaby and small. Snape spotted the bars on the window and had it.

"Harry, I want you to pack everything you want from this place. I don't care what Dumbledore says, you are never coming back here." Snape told her trying to keep his voice calm. Harry nodded dring her tears. She took a rucksack from the wardrob and packing all her pictures and banners before cleaning out her desk. She handed Snape the bag before handing him two more journals.

"If you are going to read them I want you to read all of them. It's alright, I need someone to know the truth." She told him. Snape gave Harry a hug before taking the books and handing Narcissa a thin golden chain he had been wearing. Once all three ladies had ahold of it he said Paris and they were gone. He and Lucius walked to the edge of the blood wards before disappariting to Hogwarts. Once there Snape stormed strait to the Headmaster's office, Lucius following close behind. Snape slamed into the office and slamed the journals on the desk, startling Dumbledore.

"Did you know?" Snape demanded in a harsh tone.

"Know what, Severus?" Dumbledore asked politly.

"This." Snape hissed handing Dumbledore the first journal. Dumbledore looked it over but didn't open it. "Go on, read it, Draco and I could get farther then the fifth page." Snape slumped in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Lucius carefully sat in the other. Dumbledore opened the journal and spotted Harry's name.

"This is Harry's journal?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Yes, just read it and tell me if you knew that was happening." Snape said, voice tired. Dumbledore started to read and quickly went pale. By the third page his eyes were full of tears and he gently closed the book before placing his hand over it. With his other hand he wiped his eyes.

"No, Severus, no I did not know. I heard thing but I did not know it was _this_ bad. Had I known I would have done something about it." Dumbledore said in a meek voice. Snape nodded.

"She's not going back there. I don't care what we have to do to keep the Dark Lord away from her, she is not going back." Snape said. Dumbledore agreed just as Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black (in dog form) walked in.

"You asked us to come, Headmaster." Molly greeted. Dumbledore gave the dog a look.

"He refused to let us leave without him. He heard us mention Harry." Lupin explained.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Harry was hit with a sex change spell late last night and is now a girl. She is presently shopping for anything such a change would need, female cloths, feminen prodicts, ect. She is with Draco Malfoy, who was also hit with the spell, and Narcissa Malfoy. They are in France so their is no danger of crossing paths with Death Eathers. Not that said people would reconize her, they are all still looking for a boy I pasum." Dumbledore said looking to Snape and Lucius. Snape nodded deep in thought. He was forming a plan to incapasitate the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

"If you need my help Severus, I will help you. You don't have to do this on your own." Lucius told him.

Snape smiled at his friend, his plan forming before Lucius had finished speaking.

"I've got just the thing. We have one of the house-elves slip a drop of my Draught of Living Death into his tea. Then we make sure Bellatrix finds the elf delivering the tea. She will take it to him because she will use any reason to get close to him. He will drink it easly from her. Cissy will need to subdue her sister once it's done. I'll capture the rat so Black can be cleared. The rest can be captured at a meeting we set up as a trap. The Auros still are looking for the escapees so getting them in on this will be easy. We can have the Unspeakables hold the Dark Lord in the Department of Misteries. They can keep him on life support until we can make him mortal. Then we just let him die. I know what the prophecy says but who cares. I know this will work and Harry doesn't even have to be a part of it." Snape explained, eveyone looked shoked that he could come up with something so elabet so quickly. While they planed against evil Harry was have the time of her life shopping with Draco in Paris. They drifted from boutique to boutique, trying on and buying anything that cot their eye. They each had a single bag with an expantion charm on it. This allowed them to carry all of their shoppings easly though the city. The stopped at a little bistro for a light lunch. Soon after Snape and Lucius found them having finished planing the Dark Lords downfall. They hit a few more shops before heading back to Hogwarts with the Portkey. Hermione and Ron was waiting for Harry in the Entrence Hall. The momet Harry came in Hermione wrapped her in a hug.

"We had no idea when you were come back so we were getting worried." Hermione rushed letting Harry go.

"I'm fine Hermione, really, Draco's not that bad as a girl." Harry said smiling over to her new friend.

"Well, we could have been friend sooner but you said no." Draco pointed out.

"You were bullying my new friend. I don't like bullies." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah I was a jerk, but now we can be friends."Draco said with a smile.

"Wait, are you saying that you are actually going to be _nice_ to Ron and me?" Hermione ask shocked at the sunnen change.

"Why not, the only reason I was ever mean to you was because it was expected of me as the Malfoy heir. Well, that and you got to be Harry's friends. Oh and Granger is such a know-it-all. I mean really is there anythig you don't know." She said looking at Hermione.

"Of course not that's how I'm still alive." Harry said laught at Hermione's blush.

"Sure." Draco said rolling her eyes. "I know you two help but Harry is annoingly modest." The two Gryffindors found themselves agreeing. Harry just shook her head. Two House-elves, Dobby and Missy, appeared to take the girls shopping bags to their new dorms. Draco was suprised to see Dobby so eager to serve to someone. She relized that he seemed very fond of Harry.

"Do you know if they have made perminent arrangements for us yet?" Draco asked the group. Everyone shook their heads. Just then McGonagall came down the stairs.

"Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy, there you are. The Headmaster has asked me to take you to his office. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you may come as well." She turned, leading the way back up the stairs. Waiting in the office was Draco's parents and most of the Order, including Sirius Black (in human form). Harry smiled shyly at her Godfather not sure how Sirius would react to Harry being a girl. Sirius smiled walking up to Harry and giving her a hug.

"I will always love. You will always be my Godchild, boy or girl." Sirius told her, with a smile.

"I love you too." Harry told Sirius.

"Yes, yes. We all love the mut." Snape said rolling his eyes.

"Why, Snivilius, I never know you felt so strongly." Sirius responded, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Now who's the girl." Snape snarred.

"What's wrong with being a girl." Harry said giving Snape a cute innasent look.

"Nothing." Snape told her kindly. "But it is better to be a doe then a bitch." Harry had to laught.

"Hey! What's that suppost to mean?" Sirius barked.

"A female dog is called a bitch, Sirius, and a doe is a female deer." Harry told him.

"Oh." Sirius frowned. "Did Snape just make a joke?" Everyone laught.

"It happens from time to time." Narcissa put in.

"Why is everyone here, Professor?" Hermione asked, addressing Dumbledore.

"It was easier to bring everyone here to show them what has happened to Harry and Draco then try to explain it. Also we need to find a place for both girls to stay until they can be turned back." Dumbledore explained.

"Why not have them stay in the girl dorms with their yearmates until they change back." Narcissa suggested.

"That is fine with me but my bed has to be the fearthest from Pancey." Draco said. "I don't want her sneaking into my bed."

"But you are a girl now." Hermione said.

"Like she will care. If anything that will only make her try harder." Draco rolled her eyes.

"Alright, will their be any trouble with Harry." Dumbledore asked both Harry and Hermione.

"Lavender and Parvarti might whisper and giggle a bit but they are harmless enought." Hermione told the Headmaster.

"Very well then, Draco and Harry will stay in the girls dorm until they change back. Now it has been a long day. Why don't you young ladies go get settled into your new dorms?" Dumbledore dismissed the students. The Gryffindors all made their way up to the tower while Draco made her way down to the dungons. She went streight to her dorm to settle in. Mean while, Harry and Hermione parted with Ron at the base of the dorm stairs. Once upstairs, Harry begain settling in while talking with Hermione. Harry started first with all her old stuff, throwing out all of Dudley's old clothing. Hermione wanted to ask Harry why she was throwing away all of her old cloths if she was planning on reversing the spell. Harry cot the confused look on her face and explained.

"I'll buy new cloths if I become a boy again."

"Why wouldn't you reverse the spell?" Hermione asked.

"My scare hasn't hurt as much and I didn't have the nightmare last night I've been having since the Dementor attack. I think that our minds are not as connected now that I'm a girl." Harry shrugged, enjoying the break.

"Do you think he knows you are a girl now?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so." Harry smiled at the thought of what Voldemort would do when he found out that Harry was a girl.

"Would you know if he found out if your minds are not connected?"

"Yes, our minds are not as connected but they are still connected." Just then Lavender and Parvati came in and squealed.

"You realy are a girl." Parvati squealed.

"Can we touch your hair?" Lavender asked.

"Yes I am a girl and no you may not touch my hair." Harry said politly causing Lavender and Parvati to squeal again. Harry went back to unpacking her things.

"OMM, are those french tags." Lavender squealed.

"Those are from Nouvelle Beauté. How did you get in there? You need to make resavation months sometimes a year in advans. I mean I know you're famous and all but I didn't think that would work there, or that you would use it." Parvati put in. Harry was confussed by this for a moment until she spotted the tag.

"Oh, Narcissa Malfoy got us in. The Malfoys have a villa in France where they spend holidays. She shops there a lot so she doesn't have to make a reservation." Harry shrugged.

"Mrs. Malfoy took you shopping in France?" Lavender asked, shocked.

"Me and her daughter." Harry said cheerfully.

"DRACO IS A GIRL!" Both girls screeched in outrage.

"Yes." Harry said simple, woundering if her hearing would recover.

"Nooooooo." Lavender cryed.

"Why didn't Pans and Daph tell us?" Parvarti wondered.

"They problely didn't know." Harry pointed out. "Look at that, dinner time." Harry said having finished putting her things away. She led the way down to the Great Hall where Harry and Hermione joined Ron who was already there. The entire hall had erupted in wishpers when Harry had entered but she was use to it by now. The hall had quieted down by the time Draco entered but became twice as loud when she was spotted flanked by Pansy and Daphne. Students were running to their friends from other tables and the whole hall was in caos. It lasted for only a moment as Dumbledore set purple sparks up with his wand. Once he had silents he asked all the students to returned to their seats before speaking about uprise. After he scolded the students for the behavor, he then told them that both Harry and Draco were indeed girls and that he was unsure for how long they would remaind that way. He finished his speech by asking the other students to respect the girls privecy. When he was finished everyone went back to eating and whispering. Harry finished her dinner, she returned to the dorm. She grabbed a change of cloths and went to take a she reterned Hedwig was sitting on her bed, a note from Madam Pomfry clutch in her beak. It asked Harry to come to the Hospital wing the next morning, after breakfast, so Pomfry could explain girl thing to her. She was just settling into bed when the other girl came up from the common room.

"Going to bed early?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah, who knew shopping could make you this tired?" Harry joked. Hermione smiled as Harry slid her curtins shut, she then went to take her shower while Harry drifted off to sleep. The next morning Harry woke early and dressed for he day before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had just finished making her plate when Ron and Hermione joined her. About half way through her breakfast Draco came running up to Harry asking her to hide her.

"Why do you need me to hide you?" Harry asked.

"Pansy is trying to give me a makeover." Draco hissed in response.

"So." Ron said not understanding.

"So. I don't want to look like... her." Draco tried explaining, flailing her arm at the end. This caused Harry and Hermione to snicker a little before Harry cleared her throught.

"You can sit with us until its safe." Harry said motioning to the bench next to her. Draco sat down and started eating. It wasn't too long until Pansy found her and came to ask what Draco thought she was doing.

"Eating with my new friends." Draco stated.

"Why?" Pansy asked in her snoody voice.

"Because they don't want to mess with my hair or makeup."

"Find, look like a French hor, I was just trying to help." Pansy said in a pretend hurt voice.

"I do not look like a French hor. You are just jelius because I'm prettier then you." Draco said, outraged.

"Enough fighting you two. First Draco is prettier but that genetic, seconly we need to finish eating as we are expected in the Hospital wing soon." Harry said. Draco could help but laugh at the look on Pansy's face. She turned and finished eating before following Harry from the Great Hall. When they were alone Draco took the oppotion to tease Harry.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" Draco asked fluttering her eyelashes at Harry causing her to laughed.

"Yes and I'm sure the boys have notice too." Harry pointed out.

"I bet they noticed you too. Atho you would look better without the glasses." Draco commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would but I can't see without them." Harry sighed

"Well, have you every tried different frames. Maybe we can find something that contments your eyes." Draco sudjusted.

"That would be great." Harry said with a huge smile. They had made it to the Hospital wing. They entered to find Madam Pomfry waiting for them.

"Exalent timing girls. If you would follow me to my office, this wont take long." She lead the way taking her seat behind the desk. Draco and Harry their seats and wait for her to start. "Well,I am sorry to inform you, but the top Healer in Sex changes is booked solid for the next three months and all the bribing in the world wont make him change that." At the end she smiled at Draco. She then explaied, in detail, how the female reproductive system worked causing Harry to blush. "You wont be able to start taking the contisevtive potion until after your first period. Also your virginity is intact with the spell that was used. So no messing around, Miss Malfoy, pregnesy will provent the abllity to be turned back. Now are there any quesions you have?" Madam Pomfry ended.

"What if one of us don't want to turn back?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would be your chose, but I think you should wait to start consitering that until you have experened everything it means to be a girl." Pomfry said kindly. Harry nodded in respons. Madam Pomfry dismissed the girls with that and they left to find their friends.


End file.
